La Dama Y el Vagabundo
by FeNiXD
Summary: Ella la heredera de unas de la mas grandes y ricas familias, El no sabe quien es, pero eso no evitara que se enamoren no sean malos es mi primer fic abra DanxAlice, ShunxAlice, DanxRuno y muchas parejas mas
1. Chapter 1

**La Dama y el Vagabundo**

**Prologo**

_Ellos eran de mundo diferentes pero eso no impediría que ellos se enamoraran perdidamente del otro._

**18 años atrás en las afueras de la ciudad**

**Hospital general ****Wardington**

Era una noche tormentosa, dentro del edificio todo estaba en silencio excepto en una habitación, en ella estaban los doctores y las enfermeras de un lado a otro esperando el nacimiento del hijo de uno de los mas importantes imperios de la ciudad: **el imperio kuso**

El señor kuso estaba en la sala de espera con sus familiares y amigos se podía sentir la tención que avía ay y más por parte del señor kuso que estaba ansioso por ir y ver a su esposa e hijo

No solo en la sala de espera sino también en la sala de parto se podía sentir la tención, se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor que la señora kuso por toda la habitación

-Solo un poco mas, aguante un poco más - le decía el doctor a la señora kuso

El silencio se hiso y con ella los chillidos de un pequeño bebé, en ese momento las enfermeras llamaron al padre, al entrar estaba tan feliz que se quedo en estado de shock que solo lo pudo despertar los lloriqueos del bebé

-venga señor kuso y corte el cordón umbilical – le indicaba al padre primerizo que de un salto llego y lo corto

El padre tal feliz que fue a ver a su mujer a la cual le salían gotas de sudor de la frente

-tranquila amor ya paso todo y valió la pena – le decía para tranquilizarla

En ese momento la enfermera les entrego a su bebé, era un varón de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que con el ángulo de la luz se le veían rojizos

-tranquilo mi pequeño ya estas con mami, mi pequeño Daniel – decía la señora kuso con ternura

Al estar en los brazos de su madre el bebé dejo de llorar podía sentir los cálidos latidos del corazón de la que le dio a luz que eso lo confortaban

Al llegar la noche todo el hospital estaba en completo silencio solo se podían escuchar los truenos de la fuerte tormenta que se estaba llevando acabo afuera

En las penumbras de la noche se podía ver una sombra merodear por los pasillos del hospital yendo de un lado a otro como buscando algo y al parecer lo encontró:

Se podía ver como se detenía en el área de pediatría donde yacían los bebés recién nacidos y ponía sus ojos penetrantes en el pequeño bebé kuso con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le pondría la piel de gallina

-Te encontré-

Las alarmas sonaban por todas partes en el hospital alertando a todos y a cada uno de los internados en el

Los señores kuso que estaban dormidos en la habitación de la señora se alarmaron teniendo un mal presentimiento

Rápidamente corrieron para ver si su bebé estaba bien pero lo que vieron hiso que su corazón dejara de latir por unos instantes y la señora diera un grito de desesperación, esto termino con sus ilusiones y sueños porque lo que vieron fue….nada

Se podía ver como alguien corría debajo de la terrible tormenta, iba huyendo de sus perseguidores, pero fue muy astuto y se logro esconderse yendo debajo de un puente así cubriéndose de la lluvia

Allí dejando un bulto que sostenía era nada mas y nada menos que el bebé kuso, viéndolo por ultima ves lo dejo ay a su suerte en una caja de cartón no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa diabólica, quitarle la pulsera que tenia en la mano (de esas pulseritas que le ponen a los bebés en la mano con su apellido) y yéndose, pero no se avía dado cuenta que la pulsera se le callo en el lodo

A los pocos minutos el bebé despertó por el gran estruendo de los truenos provocando que este empezase a llorar lo cual logro llamar la atención de una pobre mujer que iba pasando la cual vio al pequeño bebé

-ay alguien, hola, dejaron un bebe aquí – decía la señora a la cual al no recibir respuesta tomo al bebé en sus manos y lo arrullo

-ya, ya pequeño no llores yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante – al decir esto se percato de algo en el piso y lo recogió era la pulsera del bebé – Daniel Kuso, si ellos te quisieran no te abrían dejado aquí, tranquilo no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime

Dicho esto guardo la pulsera en uno de sus bolcillos y se marcho con el bebé en sus brazos sin saber lo que les aguardara el futuro

Bueno soy nueva aquí este en mi primer fic desde ase mucho lo llevo en la mente y no sabia su subirlo o no pero bueno aquí esta

No sean muy malos conmigo

Acepto críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, golpes bueno eso no

Espero que les guste lo hice de Dan y Alice porque no ay muchos fics de ellos y además es mi pareja favorita aunque no duden que abra shunxalice, danxruno y muchas parejas mas

Espérenlo y ojala les guste

Bye bye


	2. Un amuleto, una Duda

**Capitulo 1**

**Un amuleto, una Duda**

**8 años después**

Se podía observar a un niño de pelo castaño y ojos rojizos corriendo por la calle con algo en las manos, su nombre Daniel Masaki, el niño iba directamente a su casa cuando diviso a su papá el señor Masaki (no se como se llama el papá de runo asi que será por apellido)

Dan - papi, papi

Sr. Masaki – ooo Dan que traes ay mijo – cargando al niño

Dan – mira me encontré – enseñándole un billete de 100

Sr. Masaki – de donde sacaste eso dan no los hayas robado como la ultima vez

Dan – claro que no – dijo asiendo un puchero – además no es mi culpa de que esa señora sea tan despistada – asiendo una gran sonrisa – pero esto no lo robe me lo encontré en la calle, ¿así que nos lo podemos quedar?

Sr. Masaki – mmm bueno – pensándolo y viendo al niño con una cara de cachorro – esta bien y en que lo quieres usar, en un juguete – bajando al niño

Dan – nada de eso esto lo usaremos para comida para la familia – se señor se impresiono al saber lo que su hijo decía, se notaba que era un niño noble

Sr. Masaki – bueno tu lo encontraste seria justo q te compre algo – el niño lo vio un poco confundido – además no te molestes con los gastos de la casa yo estoy en eso – mostrándole una gran sonrisa

Dan – bueno esta bien pero si me sobra dinero te lo daré de acuerdo

Sr. Masaki – de acuerdo – agarrando la mano de su hijo – vamos al centro

* * *

**En otro lugar se veía una casa muy elegante era de un color blanco con azul y un jardín enorme, adentro las paredes eran azules claro era una casa muy acogedora y grande, esa era la casa de la familia Gehabich Marukura (ya que son ricos les pondré dos apellidos ya que aquí Alice y Marucho son hermanos).**

En la estancia se podía apreciar a una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos color chocolate estaba tranquilamente sentada en una mecedora tejiendo para el bebé que esperaba, al lado de ella una niña acostada en su regazo siendo acariciada en la cabeza por la señora, la pequeña de ojos igual que su madre solo que con el cabello naranja como el de su padre ella llamada Alicia, estaba escuchando los latidos del corazón del bebé

Alice – mamá cuando nacerá mi hermanito ya lo quiero ver – le dice la niña levantándose un poco para ver a su madre

Sra. Gehabich Ma. – en un par de días mi cielo, se paciente muy pronto jugaras con el – diciendo esto con una sonrisa y recibiendo una igual por parte de Alice

Alice – esta bien mami pero tu te sientes bien

Sra. Gehabich Ma. – si cielo pe… - fue interrumpida porque sintió algo

Alice – mami que tienes

Sra. Gehabich Ma. – nada cariño solo deja llamo a tu papi si – la niña asintió al momento de que la señora sacaba su celular donde marcaba el num. Y esperaba a que contestaran – amor, creo que ya es hora

Sr. Gehabich Ma. - ¡QUE! – se podía oír al otro lado de la línea – no te muevas ya paso por ti, solo respira hondo y todo saldrá bien, no lo puedo creer ya va a nacer mi hijo – colgando la llamada

Tiempo después llego el Sr. Gehabich Ma. Con unos paramédicos para irse al hospital

Sra. Gehabich Ma. – creo que exageraste amor no lo crees – con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime por ver a tantos paramédicos que lo subían a la ambulancia

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – como crees esto no es nada comparado con lo que hice con Alicia jajaja – sacando una carcajada

Sra. Gehabich Ma. – tienes razón solo faltaba el ejercito en esa ocasión – ya lista para que la subieran

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – muy bien Alicia mientras que nosotros no estamos tu te quedas a cargo – decía esto mientras la niña lo miraba con una cara de confusión

Sra. Gehabich Ma. – Richart no dejaras a la niña sola – dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – tienes razón Isabela llamare a tu tía – sacando su celular – hola, si ya es hora como lo supiste, que, no, no lo deje al ultimo minuto, no la iba a dejar sola por eso te llamo, esta bien – colgando con cara de cansancio – me va a golpear, bien Alicia tu tia vendrá y te cuidara no te preocupes

Alice – acercándose a su madre – pero mamá va a estar bien – con lágrimas en los ojos

Sra. Gehabich Ma. – claro hija ya veras regresare antes de que te des cuenta y con tu hermanito – acariciándole la cabeza – prométeme que te portaras bien

Alice – si lo prometo- viendo a sus padres irse – cuídate mami

* * *

**Mas de rato llego su tía la señora Makimoto una mujer de la misma edad que la señora Isabela pero con el cabello plateado y corto con ojos azules con su hija que tenia el mismo tono de ojos y pelo pero este un poco mas largo **

Julie – hola prima – saludándose ambas con un abraso

Sra. Makimoto – hola Alicia como estas debes estar emocionada

Alice – si no tanto, estoy preocupada por mi mami

Sra. Makimoto – descuida ya veras que todo saldrá bien, tu madre regresara tarde o temprano

Alice – eso espero – mirando al suelo

Julie – al ver eso le agarra la mano – tranquila prima mejor vamos a jugar – mostrándole una gran sonrisa

Alice – bien

* * *

**Regresando a la familia Masaki **

Dan – mmm como que cosa podría comprar papá – tomados de la mano viendo a casa puesto del centro

Sr. Masaki – lo que quieras además es tu dinero

De repente Dan se para bruscamente volteando a ver un puesto en particular era uno de amuletos, al cual el niño se fue corriendo asía el siendo perseguido por su padre

Sr. Masaki – Dan espera no tan rápido hijo – corriendo tras el

El niño empezó a ver cada cosa que avía en el puesto collares, anillos, pulseras todo tipo de objetos extraños pero interesantes

Sr. Masaki – mm quieres un articulo de estos hijo

Dan – si son muy bonitos

Sr. Masaki – que tal estas pulseras – mostrándole una de colores

Dan – no se, no es de mi tipo… - Dan se quedo callado viendo un par de collares rojos con un amuleto negro como colguije – quiero esos

Sr. Masaki – enserio no prefieres esta pulsera – a lo cual Dan solo negó con la cabeza – bueno es tu dinero

Dan – disculpe me podría dar esos amuletos por favor – señalándolos con su pequeña manita

Vendedor - o esos claro – poniéndolos en una bolsa – son 50 por favor

Dan – si – sacando el dinero y extendiéndolo al vendedor – tenga, muchas gracias señor

Vendedor – no gracias a ti, y me podrias decir quien es la afortunada – diciendo esto dejando al niño con la duda

Dan – a que se refiere

Vendedor – pues esos amuletos son para que las personas que se aman estén por siempre juntas

Dan – enserio, genial

* * *

Después de eso se fueron a caminar por el parque

Sr. Masaki – los vas a conservar pero si no tienes a nadie a quien dárselos, bueno tienes a tu hermana runo – pensando en la susodicha

Dan – no papá, el vendedor dijo a la persona que amo y a runo solo la quiero como hermana – asiendo pucheros – además los guardare asta que encuentre a la persona que merezca que se lo de – asiendo una gran sonrisa

Sr. Masaki – esta bien, no tienes remedio, bueno será mejor que regresemos a casa tu madre y tu hermana se preocuparan – cargando al niño

Dan -. Esta bien – se pone los dos collares en el cuello y los mira

* * *

**En la casa Gehabich Marukura Alice y Julie jugaban en el jardín cuando de repente la viene a visitar un niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados **

Alice y Julie - ¡Shuuuuuuun! – gritando pero se oía mas Julie

Shun – hola, ase tiempo que no nos vemos como han estado – dice el niño sonrojándose por la presencia de Alice

Julie – bien, la mamá de Alice esta en el hospital porque ya va a nacer el hermanito de Alicia – diciendo pata que las dos sonrieran

Shun – enserio sorprendido

* * *

**Después de un rato de haber jugado los niños se sientan debajo del árbol para descansar **

Julie – voy a traer un poco de jugo ya vuelvo – se va

Shun – debes de estar feliz Alicia ya que tendrás un hermanito – con una cara seria

Alice – si estoy muy emocionada por ello ya quiero verlo – con una sonrisa cálida

Shun – pero no tienes miedo de que cuando nazca tu hermanito ya no te hagan caso a ti y te ignoren por estar con el

Alice – a que te refieres – con cara de confusión

Shun – muchos amigos me han dicho que tener un hermano menor es de lo peor por que tus padres te dejan de querer

Alice – ¡TE EQUIBOCAS! – asiendo que Shun se sorprendiera recibiendo como respuesta un "que" – que e equivocas mis padres nunca me dejaran de querer por que ellos tienen mucho amor para mi y mi hermano

Shun – pero el es pequeño y no puede hacer nada crees que lo dejaran para estar contigo

Esa respuesta izo que Alice dudara de sus padres saliendo corriendo de hay para ir a su habitación

Sra. Makimoto – Alicia estas bien – del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación

Alice – si, solo quiero estar sola

Sra. Makimoto – bien si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme bien – no recibió respuesta, pero entendió que se debería marchar

* * *

Por otro lado Alice estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo llorando

Alice – no te creo, mis padres siempre me van a querer, ya lo veras – quedando profundamente dormida

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

Hola Perdón la tardanza tenia un bloqueo mental pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia

Como ven Dan y Runo son hermanos al igual que Alice y Marucho

Esta historia se basara en tiempos así que la historia de niños solo será como de tres capítulos y luego la de grande

Preguntas, dudas, digan y las responderé

Asta la próxima bye


	3. Encuentro del primer Amor

**Capitulo 2**

**Encuentro del primer amor**

**En la casa ****Gehabich Marukura**

Alice se levanto con pesadez de su cama, se sentía mal por haber pensado así de sus padres, si Shun no le hubiera dicho nada, si tan solo alguien con quien pudiera hablar, ¿Julie?, no, no sabe guardar un secreto, quien si tan solo hubiera una persona

Se escucho como tocaban la puerta

Julie – Alicia soy yo Julie, puedo pasar – no tenia ánimos de ver a nadie pero tenia que salir o se preocuparían por ella, solo se escucho un adelante si animo – estas bien, no cenaste con nosotras a noches, ¿Qué sucede?

Alice – nada solo que no tenía hambre y estaba un poco cansada, así que me fui a dormir temprano

Julie – bien, adivina que – esa palabra hicieron interesar un poco a Alice – tu papá llamo y dijo que mañana estarán aquí – gritando de emoción – no es genial

Alice – enserio – a Alice se le ilumino la cara – que bueno ya tengo ganas de ver a mi papá, a mi mamá y…. – no pudo acabar de decirlo porque muchas preguntas se le vinieron a la mente

Julie – y tu hermanito - Alice no dijo nada – vamos a desayunar

Las dos niñas bajaron las escaleras de la casa para encontrarse con la madre de Julie, ya desayunando nadie dijo nada sentían que no Alicia no quería hablar de su problema, pero la señora Makimoto no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Después de eso se retiraron de la mesa, Julie se metió a bañar y la señora Makimoto aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con Alicia

Sra. Makimoto – mi niña podemos hablar – recibiendo un cara confundida seguido de un asentimiento por parte de Alicia – te e visto un poco recaída hoy, me podrías decir porque

Alice – no es nada tía, es solo que extraño a mis padres es todo – dando una sonrisa triste

Sra. Makimoto – sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar, yo se que a ti te pasa algo y eso no te deja sonreír

Alice – es que…es que – decía con sollozos a punto de llorar – mis padres me dejaran de querer por la culpa del bebé, me dejaran sola

Sra. Makimoto – eso es lo que tu crees – viéndola con cara sorprendida pero luego le dedico una sonrisa a Alicia acariciándole la cabeza – mi pequeña nada de eso pasara ellos te quieren mucho

Alice – p-p-pero – intentando dejar de llorar – shun dijo

Sra. Makimoto – olvida lo que dijo, tú sabes que tus padres te aman y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara, me escuchaste – diciéndolo con mucha ternura y acariciándole la cabeza

Alice – esta bien, gracias tía Marian – dedicándole una sonrisa

* * *

**Con la familia Masaki**

Todos estaban preparando los arreglos la celebración que en unos días se llevara a cabo

Sra. Masaki – Dan estas listo para tu fiesta de cumpleaños – cargando al nuño en sus brazos

Dan – por supuesto mamá la e estado esperando desde meses

Sr. Masaki – y ya sabes que quieres de regalo hijo

Dan – no gracias papá pero no quiero nada, con esta fiesta es mas que suficiente – dando una gran sonrisa

Sra. Masaki – ay mi hijo hihihi – bajando al niño – anda ve a traes a tu hermana que ya esta la cena

Dan – sip – alejándose

Sr. Masaki – crees que ya debemos decírselo – poniendo una cara seria y posando una mano en el hombro de su esposa mientras veían a su hijo irse

Sra. Masaki – no lo se pero si no lo asemos tarde o temprano se enterara y será peor

* * *

**Con Dan y Runo **

Dan – Runo anda ya es tarde, corre más rápido – decía esto unos metros mas delante de su hermana

Runo – Dan espérame, no seas malo – gritando a todo pulmón frente a las risas de su hermano, provocando que esta se callera

Dan como buen hermano que es dio media vuelta y fue a ver que le sucedió a su hermana

Dan – Runo están bien, no te lastimaste – decía preocupado escuchando a su hermana llorar – tranquila ven apóyate en mi y vamos juntos a casa – poniendo un brazo de runo alrededor de sus hombros

Runo – no necesito tu ayuda – estaba sonrojada por el acto de su hermano pero no le quería demostrar que lo quería mucho y esa actitud le gustaba, Dan solo sonrió

**Llegando a casa **

Dan – mamá, papá ya llegamos, quédate aquí runo – poniéndola en el sillón de la sala – mamá, papá ay alguien – escucho unas voces en la cocina

Sr. Masaki – no lo podemos evitar

Sra. Masaki – pero es solo un niño

Sr. Masaki – es mejor tarde o temprano – escuchan que alguien entraba – a Dan cuanto tiempo llevas ay ven hijo

Dan – esta todo bien, se oían angustiados

Sra. Masaki – si todo esta bien, es solo que estamos preparando los últimos detalles de tu fiesta

Dan – esta bien – aun no muy convencido – y que ay de cenar

* * *

**Al día siguiente en la casa Gehabich Marukura ya estaba todo listo para la llegada de los señores y el próximo miembro de la familia **

Alice – estoy muy emocionada hoy regresara mamá y papá – aguantando las ganas de gritar

Julie – cálmate Alicia o espantaras al bebé

Alice – esta bien

Escucharon ruidos provenientes de la puerta

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – Ya estamos en casa – abriendo la casa

Alice – papá – lanzándose a los brazos de su padre

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – hola mi princesa como as estado

Alice – bien, pero los e extrañado muchísimo – separándose un poco para ver detrás de el – en donde esta mamá

Sra. Gehabich Ma. – aquí estoy hija y te quiero presentar a alguien – cargando un bulto en los brazos con una manta azul

Alice – que es – se acerca y mira a un adorable bebé de cabello rubio como su mamá, Alice sonríe – es hermoso, como se llama

Sra. Gehabich Ma. – Su nombre es Marucho y es tu nuevo hermanito – de repente el bebé abre los ojos mostrándolos de un color Azul como el mar

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – No puedo creer que allá tenido otro hijo, que feliz me siento – llorando exageradamente, provocando que una gota estilo anime le saliera a su esposa e hija

Julie – baya, déjenme ver a mi primito, que hermoso

Sra. Makimoto – haber dejen pasar quiero ver a mi sobrinito – alejando a las niñas – no cabe duda de que siguen sacando la belleza de mi amiga Isabel – esas palabras provocaron un impacto en el Sr. Gehabich Ma.

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – Marian que quisiste decir con eso – enfrentando a la señora

Sra. Makimoto – yo nada, si te queda el saco – estaban a punto de hacer una escena cuando el bebé empezó a llorar – ves Richart ya lo hiciste llorar

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – Yo quien fue la que empezó – viéndose con chispitas en los ojos

Sra. Gehabich Ma. – ya, ya tranquilos que van a hacer que el bebé llore mas – arrullando al niño – será mejor que me lo lleve a descansar ahora vuelvo

Sra. Makimoto – yo te acompaño – yendo detrás de ella

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – espera yo también quiero

Alice – papá nos puedes llevar a comer un helado – jalando a su papá de la camiseta

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – ahora no Alicia, el bebé necesita comer iré a comprar unas cosas a la tienda, ahora vuelvo – dejando a las niñas solas en la sala de estar

Alice – lo sabia – bajando la cabeza – ya no me quieren

Julie – tranquila prima solo están cansados por el viaje – dándole palmaditas en la espalda – ya veras en unos días todo cambiara

Alice – espero que tengas razón Julie

**Pero eso nunca paso cada día le hacían menos caso a Alicia ya casi ni los veía y algunas veces tenía que pasar la niche en la casa de Julie por que ellos no podían pasar por ella. Asta que un día**

Alice – papá me podrías llevar al parque – con ilusión de que esta vez si la escucharan

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – lo siento hija pero tu mamá esta muy cansada y es mi turno de cuidar al bebé

Alice – ¡ya vasta! – Gritando asiendo que su padre la volteara a ver – desde que llego ese bebé no han echo mas que ignorarme, que ya no me quieren – con lagrimas en los ojos

Sr. Gehabich Ma. – Alicia querida eso no es cierto ya sabes que te queremos mucho

Alice – no te creo….no te creo, preferiría que ese bebé nunca hubiera existido – corriendo a su cuarto y serrando su puesta con fuerza, con la mirada sorprendida de su padre

Este intento hablar con ella pero Alicia no quería escuchar, el Sr. Gehabich Ma. Solo agacho la cabeza dando media vuelta para regresar a su habitación

En la habitación de Alicia

Alice – todo lo que dijo shun era verdad TODO – llorando acostada en su cama – seria mejor si yo ya no estuviera es esta casa, de todos modos ya no me extrañaran – parándose y yendo a sus cosas para agarrar una mochila y meter unos cuantos objetos, se colgó la maleta en el hombro y salió sin hacer ningún ruido de la casa, serrando la puerta diciendo en un leve susurro un "adiós"

* * *

**En la casa Masaki en tan solo 24 horas se celebraría el cumpleaños de Dan, pero pasando de esto sus padres no estaban muy entusiasmados **

Sra. Masaki – me preocupa como reaccionara dan con la noticia – estaban sentados en la sala de estar

Sr. Masaki – tranquila el lo entenderá

En eso Dan llego a su casa por la puerta trasera ya que era muy tarde y no quería ser castigado

Dan – ahora si me pase ya casi anochece, me mataran – escucho unos susurros en la sala y quiso echar un vistazo, vio que eran sus padres hablando – que se traerán entre manos, ja tal ves una sorpresa para mi - no quiso interrumpir y se escondió atrás de una pared

Sra. Masaki – no podríamos esperar a que sea mayor

Sr. Masaki – no querida es mejor ahora, el debe saber que es adoptado

A estas palabras Dan se quedo en estado de shock no sabia que hacer gritar, llorar, salir corriendo, su mente estaba en blanco, solo se le ocurrió gritar un ¡QUE!

Sr. Masaki – dan hijo

Dan – nada de hijo de que acaban de hablar, que….que no so…y…y su hi…iijo – con lagrimas en los ojos

Sra. Masaki – Dan por favor escúchanos

Dan – no tengo nada que escuchar, ustedes me mintieron, lo…los…ODIO – dicho esto Dan salió corriendo de su casa

Sra. Masaki – Dan espera – llorando

Sr. Masaki – tranquila, déjalo estar solo ya se le pasara

* * *

**Dan pov**

Iba corriendo debajo de la lluvia sin saber a donde ir quería ir a donde sea menos regresar a su antigua casa

Dan – mentirosos, mentirosos, ya no los quiero volver a ver – llorando, de repente cocho con alguien asiéndome caer – au te mas cuidado – al levantar la cabeza me encuentro con una niña de al parecer mi misma edad con cabello naranja, cuando levanta la cabeza puedo ver unos hermosos ojos cafés que al instante me encantaron y me hicieron olvidar mis problemas – a..a..a disculpa estas bien – me levanto y me le acerco para ver como esta

**Alice pov **

Estaba yo sola desde ahora, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de ave huido de casa pero no podía dar marcha atrás de pronto espeso a llover con mucha fuerza y corría a todo lo que pude asiendo me chocar con alguien…

Escucho un "ten mas cuidado" que me izo levantar la cabeza y toparme con un niño, que no parecía mas grande que yo, tenia cabello castaño y ojos rojizos que me llamaron la atención

Disculpa estas bien – escuche que el niño me decía y se acerco a mi eso izo que me sonrojara, le quise contestar pero un dolor en mi pierna lo evito solo pude gemir – espera no te muevas mucho, te duele algo

Alice – si me duele la pierna, pero descuida estoy bien

Niño – que bien – con esas palabras me mostro una gran sonrisa que izo que mi sonrojo se notara mas – me llamo Daniel pero todos me dicen Dan y tu

Alice – soy Alicia

Dan – muy bien Alice, puedes caminar

Alice – creo que si – al intentar levantarme, me volví a caer, pero esta vez el niño me atrapo

Dan – descuida – el niño se incoó enfrente de mi – sube a mi espalda yo te llevo – lo mire con expresión de duda – tranquila puedes confiar en mi después de todo ya somos amigos no – me volvió a sonreír

Alice – eso creo – con eso me subí a su espalda y espeso a caminar – oye, porque me estas ayudando

Dan – no es lógico te lastimaste y mi deber es ayudar a una doncella en apuros – eso me izo sonrojar otra vez, que este niño podía sacar sentimientos que no conocía

Alice – gracias – me escondí en su espalda – pero no me conoces

Dan – y que te caíste por mi culpa así que no podía dejarte ay tirada Alice – sus palabras me asían saber que era sincero y que no me aria daño – alguna otra pregunta – para ser sincera si avía algo

Alice – solo una ¿Por qué me llamas Alice? Si mi nombre es Alicia

Dan – mmm no se Alicia se me asía muy formal, además me gusta mas Alice es mas lindo y tierno creo que te queda mas, ya que tu también eres linda – me volví a sonrojar algo me dice que en Dan podía confiar

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola fanficteros o como sea

Les traigo la conti de mi fic LA DAMA Y EL VAGABUNDO

Espero que les allá gustado, concejos, quejas, quejas psicóticas

Por fin Dan y Alice se encontraron a que emoción ¿Qué pasara? ¬¬ yo lo pregunto y soy la escritora

n.n bueno haber que pasa tal vez aya Shun x Fabia

asta la próxima


	4. Un Amor para Recordar

**Capitulo 3**

**Un Amor para Recordar **

**Con la familia ****Gehabich Marukura**

– cariño donde esta Alicia no la e visto desde la mañana– decía la Sra. Gehabich Ma. Viendo por todas partes

– se molesto y se fue a su habitación – le contesto su esposo sentándose el la cama junto a ella – dijo algo sobre que ya no la queríamos por culpa de Marucho

– a que mal – se levanta – iré a hablar con ella

– esta bien Isabel

Sale de su cuarto para ir al de Alice, justo en la puerta empieza a tocar pero no recibe respuesta

– Alicia cariño, por favor ábreme soy yo mami vamos hija vamos a hablar – dijo esto dándole vuelta a la perilla dándose cuenta de que estaba abierta – mm que raro, hija voy a pasar – al entrar se dio cuenta de que Alice no estaba – no puede ser, Richart – sale corriendo – Richart

– que pasa – veía a su mujer con ojos preocupados

– Alicia no esta – le empezaban a brotar las lagrimas de los ojos

– como que no esta, pero si en la mañana la vi – entrando al cuarto de la pequeña – Alicia sal ya no espantes a mamá o estarás castigada - no hubo respuesta – o no esto es malo

Revisaron cada rincón de la casa pero nada no había rastros de la niña

– que vamos a hacer si algo le pasa a nuestra pequeña – decía la Sra. Gehabich Ma. con lagrimas en los ojos

– tranquila amor la encontraremos

* * *

**Con la familia Masaki **

– ya esta lloviendo deberías ir a buscar a Dan antes de que se agá demasiado tarde – decía Sra. Masaki

– tienes razón, no baya a hacer una locura ese chiquillo – poniéndose su abrigo

– papá prométeme que traerás a Dan devuelta – Runo abrasaba las piernas de su papá

– claro hija solo espera un poco – asiendo que la niña sonriera

– ten cuidado - (Dan ojala que no te allá pasado nada) – pensaba la señora mientras veía salir a su marido

* * *

**Casa Gehabich Marukura **

– ¡QUE! Como que perdiste a mi sobrina – gritando la Sra. Makimoto a mas no poder – sabia que tu no podrías cuidar a un ángel como Alicia

– ¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! Soy un gran padre y no permitiré que me hables así – le respondio el dueño de la casa con enfado

– otra ves con lo mismo – decia la Sra. Gehabich Ma. mirándolos con una gota en la cabeza – Marian no es solo culpa de Richart también es culpa mía si no la hubiera descuidado esto no hubiera pasado – con lagrimas amenazando por salir

– descuida Isabel el hubiera no existe pero ya veras que la encontraran – decia la madre de julie

– pero no vi un indicio que mi pequeña se sintiera sola

– Alicia me dijo que creía que la iban a dejar de querer para nada mas estar con el bebé ese es un complejo de hermano mayo descuida ya pasara

– pero yo debí de cuidarla, no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé – abrasándose a si misma

–tranquila amor hablamos con el señor Kasamine para que la empiecen a buscar – su marido la apoyaba poniendo una mano en su hombro – no por nada es el mejor oficial de la fuerza

* * *

**En** el patio se podía ver a dos niños hablando

– es mi culpa – Shun golpeaba al gran árbol de la casa – jamás debí de decirle eso, si no fuera por mi – bajando la mirada con lagrimas

– ¡NO DIGAS ESO SHUN! – Julie gritaba también tenia lagrimas en los ojos – también estoy dolida de que Alicia se allá ido pero nadie te echa la culpa, todos tuvimos que ver – cayendo de rodillas – si tan solo como su mejor amiga la hubiera escuchado, nada de esto hubiera pasado – espesando a llorar

– ¿Julie? – lo decía con un susurro – ya no vale la pena lamentarnos ya veras mi papá se encargara de encontrarla – dándole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

– eso espero shun, eso espero – aun con la voz rasposa

* * *

**No muy lejos de hay dos niños iban caminando, ya había parado de llover así que podían ir con calma en el camino **

– oye Alice, y donde vives – decía Dan aun cargandola

– yo ya no tengo hogar o al menos ya no quiero regresar a el – aferrándose mas a la espalda del niño

– te comprendo, yo también ya no quiero regresar con mi familia

– son malos contigo – curiosa

– no es solo que me entere de una horrible verdad

– lo lamento, si quieres podemos hablar de nuestros problemas – Alice se sorprendió de sus palabras acababa de conocerlo y ya hablaba con el como si lo conociera de años

– claro – volteándola a ver con una sonrisa – solo ay que encontrar un lugar para no mojarnos algo me dice que volverá a llover

**Se** fueron a un parque donde había una pequeña casa del árbol donde los niños jugaban

– listo aquí estaremos secos y seguros – dijo Dan bajándola de su espalda para que pudiera ver la casita

– baya que bonita, de quien es – volteándola a ver

– de todos

– de todos? – confundida

– si todos ayudaron a hacerla, necesitábamos un lugar donde poder divertirnos – recordando lo que vivieron en la construcción – duramos días y noches asiéndola y así surgió esta casita

– waw si que deben ser muy buenos, porque les quedo grandiosa

– no es nada, solo el trabajo de unos niños – Dan sonrió – pero te diré un secreto – se acerca a ella – yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo – provocando en Alice una pequeña risita

– pues creo que eres un gran chico Dani – al decir eso y oír como pronuncio su nombre Dan se sonrojó a mas no poder – estas bien, te noto algo rojo

– a-a-a-a s-si e-e-estoy bien - decía esto desesperado moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro – que tal si subimos

– me parece una gran idea – Dan le ofreció la mano y esta la tomo

**Ya** arriba en la casita Alice se sorprendió por lo bonita que era, había cojines para sentarse, ventanas, revistas, era muy acogedora

– y bien Alice háblame de ti cual es tu problema – dándole un baso de agua y sacando un par de chocolates de un escondite secreto

– bueno – suspiro – yo ere hija única en mi familia, me sentía abecés sola por no tener a nadie con quien jugar solo tenia a mi mejor amiga Julie que es como mi prima, pero aun así yo deseaba tener un hermanito – decía esto Alice con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – un tiempo después me dieron la noticia de que mi sueño se aria realidad yo estaba ilusionada con la noticia que no podía esperar y contaba los días, horas y minutos para ver cuanto faltaba

– y cual es el problema tienes lo que querías no – Dan no entendía el porque había huido si por fin tendría un hermanito

– yo también creí eso – cayéndole un hilo de lagrima – pero no fue así – Dan abrió los ojos como platos – un amigo mío me dijo que cuando uno tiene un hermano menor los padres se olvidan de ti y te dejan solo para estar con el bebé y por eso hui de casa

– ya veo – Dan sabia que eso no era verdad el tenia una hermana que quería mucho, pero sabia que ahora no era el momento de decir nada la situación era muy delicada

– bueno basta de mi háblame de ti – volteo a verlo con una sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada

– bueno – decía esto pensando en sus palabra con cuidado – digamos que mi vida no es exactamente mi vida – Alice parecía confundida, así que decidió explicar – yo creía que mi vida era normal, ya sabes, mamá, papá, hermana, pero no era la vida perfecta que pensaba – Alice ya iba comprendiendo para el gusto de Dan – mañana seria mi cumpleaños, cumpliría 9, según mis padres ya seria un niño grande – a Dan cada ves se le quebraba mas la voz – pero ase unas hora me entere de que era adoptado – Alice no pudo aguantar un suspiro de sorpresa – ya lo se es sorprendente pero, decírtelo ase que se me quite un gran peso de encima – sonrió nostálgico, en eso Alice se abalanza a Dan y lo abrasa fuertemente asiendo que este se sonroje

– lo siento mucho Dan – llorando – no creí que alguien tan joven pudiera sufrir tanto y ser tan fuerte – apretando mas el agarre – no cabe duda de que eres el niño mas increíble que e conocido – Dan cada vez estaba mas nervioso y no sabia que hacer

– A-A-A-Alice – Dan la separo un poco – gracias por escuchar – también abrasándola – nos acabamos de conocer y ya siento que te quiero

– yo igual Dan – se quedaron viendo sonrojados, pero un ruido rompió el silencio – a Dan tienes hambre – a lo que el solo asintió apenado – cuando salí de mi casa saque algunas cosas de la cocina – enseñándole algunos dulces

– waw Alice tu si que sales preparada, eso no lo puedo decir de mi – deprimido

– no importa, vamos a comer

* * *

**En la casa Masaki **

Se oye que alguien entra ala casa

– lo encontraste – decía Sra. Masaki angustiada

– no y con esta lluvia no creo poder – el Sr. Masaki se quito el abrigo

– pero que aremos, mi angelito debe de estar con frio y solo, tenemos que encontrarlo

– ya lo se pero con esta tormenta no podemos salir, mejor mañana a primera hora saldremos a buscarlo

– esta bien, a mi pobre bebé

– Dan, donde estas – dijo Runo viendo por la ventana

* * *

**Con la familia Gehabich Marukura**

– amor ay que descansar, los policías no dejaran de buscarla – el Sr. Gehabich Ma. Intentaba de convencer a su esposa de dormir

– no puedo, no si se que mi pequeña esta pasando frio allá afuera y sola, no ya lo decidí, iré por ella – agarrando un abrigo del sofá

– tranquilízate, yo también me preocupo por ella, pero ya es muy tarde, y veras como mañana nos traerán a nuestra niña – agarrándola del brazo y dándole un beso en la frente

– esta bien, pero mañana a primera hora quiero que la traigan, esta bien

– esta bien – acomodándose en la cama

* * *

**De regreso con Dan y Alice **

– aaa – Dan bostezaba por el cansancio – creo que ya es hora de dormir Alice es muy tarde

– creo que tienes razón – acurrucándose en Dan – gracias por estar conmigo Dan

– Alice, tengo algo que proponerte

– de que se trata

– que tal si…si ya nadie regresa a su casa y los dos nos quedamos juntos aquí – decía esto con mucha ilusión

– Dan….no se esto es muy precipitado no lo crees, apenas tenemos 8 años

– muy pronto tendré 9 no habrá mucho problema, Alice por favor – agarrándole ambas manos – te necesito

– e…e…esta bien – sonriendo – me quedare contigo Dan

– enserio, genial te prometo que no te arrepentirás

– bueno pero ya debemos dormir – volviéndose a acurrucarse en el pecho de Dan, asiendo que este se sonrojara – buenas noches Dani

– buenas noches Alice – ambos se quedaron dormidos

**A** la mañana siguiente

– Alice despierta ya es de mañana – moviendo a la niña

– a, buenos días

– buenos días, no tienes hambre – a lo que ella solo asintió – bueno conozco un restaurante al que siempre voy y de dan comida – parándose – ven vamos

**Caminaron** por la ciudad un rato asta que se toparon con un restaurante italiano

– bienvenida a Tony´s hogar de la mejor comida italiana – el pequeño dijo esto viendo la cara de estupefacción de Alice al recobrar la conciencia estaba apunto de entrar por la puerta principal – no por aquí tengo mi propia entrada privada

– estas seguro que nos darán comida

– tranquila ellos son mis amigos – viendo si nadie se acercaba – espera aquí

Dan toco la puerta al esperar un momento sale un hombre grande y gordo con bigote y barba estaba vertido con una camisa a rallas de tonalidades distintas de rojo, arriba de esta un chaleco verde y un pantalón negro

– un momento perfavore – como era muy grande no podía ver a Dan – pero que patsa tal vez alguien trata de tomarme el… - no termino la oración porque vio al pequeño – o pero tsi es el seductor

– hola Tony, cuanto tiempo – Dan salto a abrazar al señor

– donde te avías metido pequeño, oye jou mira quien esta aquí

– baya quien lo diría el seductor – inclinándose

– hola jou

– creo que bines por tu dottación de pizza verdad – dijo tony despeinando al niño – oye jou trae la pizza veloce

– ya voy de inmediatto

– Tony espera, hoy traigo a una amiga – yendo a donde esta Alice

– que una amiga – viendo a la niña – o mira jou el seductor trajo a una "amiga" – dijo esto asiendo énfasis en amiga asiendo que Dan se sonrojara ya que sabia a que se refería

– o pero que linda niña

– mucho gusto mi nombre es Alicia

– mucho gusto y bienvenida a mi restaurante, siéntete cómoda – se acerco a Dan – veo que tienes un buen gusto seductor – alejándose

– solo es mi amiga – mas rojo que nunca

– ¿buen gusto? – pregunto Alice

– a…a…no se de que habla jaja mira ya viene nuestra comida

– envés de darles esa sutcia pizza les e traído la mejor pasta del la ciudad – Tony se las dejo a los niños en una mesa pequeña que les pusieron – bon appetit – se aleja

– se ve delicioso – dijo Alice impresionada

– creías que solo vengo a aquí por el buen servicio – le contesta Dan con una sonrisa – buen a comer

Para Alice era muy difícil comerlo ya que nunca lo avía echo, Dan al ver esto solo sonrió

– mira se come así – agarro un bocado, se lo metió a la boca y sorbió la pasta restante, a lo que Alice lo imita – ves es sencillo

**Al** terminar de comer se fueron del restaurante no sin dar las gracias por la comida

– bien Alice y adonde quieres ir ahora

– no se a donde tu quieras – le agarro la mano a Dan

– q…q…que tal e…el zoológico – apenado por la acción de la niña

– me encantaría

**Estando** en el zoológico se divirtieron viendo a los animales, pudieron ver a los castores, a las hienas que no les agradaba mucho por que se burlaba de ello, y asta un cocodrilo que a Alice le daba miedo y se aferraba a Dan a lo que el niño se ruborizaba

– eso fue fantástico Dan me encanto

– lo suponía solo andabas de un lado para otro

– no es cierto – asiendo un puchero

– jaja enojada te ves mas bonita – a lo que los dos se ruborizaron, Alice por el cumplido que le dijo y Dan por darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

– amm Dan este – apenada

– Alice no quieres ir a otro lugar – cambiando de tema rápidamente

– si claro pero a donde

– ya lo veras

* * *

**En la casa de la familia Gehabich Marukura**

– como que no han encontrado a mi hija – decía el señor Gehabich M. exaltado

– no lo sentimos señor pero su hija no aparece por ningún lado – contesto el jefe de la policía

– como que no aparece, no se la pudo haber tragado la tierra

– seguiremos buscando seños, si algo sucede se lo aremos saber – se retira dejando a un padre muy preocupado

– y ahora como se lo diré a mi esposa

– decirme que Ricart – se escucho a su esposa entrando al despacho – y donde esta Alice ya deberían de haberla encontrado

– temía decirte esto pero – la sostuvo de los hombros – nuestra hija no aparece – a lo que ella solo abrió los ojos como platos

* * *

**En la torre Wardington **

Se encontraban Dan y Alice viendo la ciudad desde la cima de la torre

– Dan esto es hermoso

– si lo se vengo aquí a pensar cuando tengo problemas – suspirando – cuando miro el atardecer las dudas y el rencor desaparecen

– tienes razón – asintiendo – además es un lugar hermoso donde puedes traer a la persona que quieres

La mente de Dan al escuchar esas palabras recordó algo importante -_"__esos amuletos son para que las personas que se aman estén por siempre juntas__" _– (es cierto el amuleto) – sacándolo de sus bolsillo – (creo que ya encontré a la persona indicada) – A…Alice – llamando la atención de la niña – quiero decirte algo – agachando la cabeza para que no lo viera rojo

– dime

– veras no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida y te quería decir que…que – las palabras no le salían

– que, que Dan – intrigada

– que… ¡TE QUIERO! – lo grito a los cuatro viento – cada ves que sonríes o me miras, siento algo en mi interior que me gusta y creo que es amor – Alice se quedo en estado de shock – Alice me oyes – es niño al no recibir respuesta agacha la cabeza por la decepción pero luego siente algo pegado a su cuerpo, algo agradable ¡ERA ALICE Y LO ESTABA ABRAZANDO! – A…A…Alice

– yo también te quiero Dan – separándose para verlo con los ojos cristalinos

– enserio – a lo que ella solo asintió – gracias me as echo el niño mas afortunado del mundo – correspondiendo al abrazo – a casi lo olvidaba – sacando los amuletos – me dijeron que se lo diera a la persona que mas importante para mi y ya que esa persona esta enfrente de mi…Ten – extendiéndolo a Alice

– es muy bonito, gracias – se lo pone y en eso se agarran las manos – se esta asiendo tarde será mejor irnos

– tienes razón

**Al** caminar por la ciudad vieron muchos volantes pegados en las paredes y decidieron ir a echar un vistazo, pero se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de quien estaba en el

– Alice…eres tu – sorprendido

– lo se, eso significa que me están buscando – tomando uno en las manos

– si – viéndola con nostalgia sabiendo que debía hacer lo correcto – deberías regresar – con esas palabras Alice se sorprendió

– pero Dani que pasa con nuestro acuerdo de permanecer juntos para siempre

– ya lo se, pero se nota que te quieren y les preocupas mucho y no es como tu pensabas – no lo se no quiero volver a ser ignorada – sentándose en el piso y abrazando sus piernas

– mira yo tengo una hermana menor y antes no la quería porque llamaba mucho la atención – se empezó a sentar al lado de Alice – pero con el tiempo la empecé a querer y a proteger por que sin ella estaría solo – a Alice le sorprendieron sus palabras – con tus hermanos puedes jugar, contarle secretos y muchas cosas mas, y además como hermana mayor tu debes de cuidar de el y darle un ejemplo a seguir

– pero si no lo logro, y si me llevo mal con el

– no lo sabrás si no lo intentas – agarrando su mano – prométeme algo – Alice volteo – que te llevaras bien con tu hermano y lo querrás mucho

– pero no se si pueda

– por favor hazlo por mi – poniendo su frente en la de ella

– esta bien pero si yo hago eso tu también aras algo – Dan solo la miro – perdonaras a tus padres y regresaras con ellos

– Tuche, de acuerdo – se levanta, da media vuelta con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza – solo hago esto por ti – Alice solo sonrió – pero el lado bueno es que llegare para mi cumpleaños

– a todo esto cuando es tu cumpleaños

– jeje es hoy – sonriendo amplia mente

– entonces ya que tu me diste un regalo yo te daré otro muy especial – se acerca demasiado a Dan – solo sierra los ojos

– A…A…lice q…que haces – mas nervioso y sonrojado que en veces anteriores

Dan ya no pudo decir nada por que los labios de Alice se posaron en los suyos en un beso dulce y tranquilo, a lo que el solo pudo serrar los ojos, al paso de unos minuto ambos se separaron

– que fue eso

– ese fue mi primer beso y te lo regalo a ti – decía Alice ruborizada

– me encanta Alice – decía dulcemente – pero tu me robaste mi primer beso también – entonces eso quiere decir que tu tienes algo mío y yo algo tuyo es como si nos perteneciéramos

– jaja claro siempre estaremos juntos, después de todo soy tuyo – diciendo esto ambos sonríen al otro….

* * *

** De** camino a la casa de Alice El trayecto fue silencioso, nadie hablaba pero no se sentían incomodos en absoluto, solo disfrutaban del momento y del estar juntos, pero al llegar a la casa – que extrañamente no se veía que hubiera gente – supieron que era el final

– creo que esta es la despedida – lo decía triste

– si, pero Dani nunca me olvidaras ¿verdad? – mirándolo de frente

– como crees claro que no lo are, ya que se que tu no me olvidaras – con una sonrisa, que luego cambio a una mirada triste

– ¿te volveré a ver? – espesando a llorar

–por supuesto, pero no llores no me gusta verte así – agarrándole de la mano y sosteniendo una de sus mejillas – te prometo que nos volveremos a ver algún día

– ¿enserio?

– claro por el amuleto que tengo te lo prometo por eso nunca me lo quitare

– entonces por el amuleto, siempre lo tendré con migo – se oye que alguien sale de la casa

– alguien viene, me tengo que ir – aun sosteniendo su mano – entra y dale una gran sonrisa a tu hermano, que vea que lo quieres

– claro que lo are – Dan le da un beso rápido

– asta pronto Alice – a lo que se sueltan la mano y Dan sale corriendo

– nos veremos pronto Dan

– Alicia eres tu – era la vos de su mamá – o Alicia

– hola mamá, a pasado tiempo – su madre se abalanza a abrazarla

– Isabel que ocurre, pasa algo – se sorprende al ver a su hija – Alicia, en verdad estas aquí

– si papá, los extrañe tanto – ahora abrazando a los dos

– donde te metiste – pregunto Isabel

– es una larga historia, pero conocí a alguien increíble que me ayudo

– que bueno hija, vamos entremos a casa – decía su padre cargándola

– papá puedo ver a mi hermanito marucho – sus padres se sorprendieron por lo que pidió la niña, creían que a Alicia no le agradaba su hermano – por favor

– claro hija vamos con el

* * *

**En** unos arbustos afuera de la casa Gehabich Marukura

– espero que seas muy feliz Alice, esperare el día en que te vea de nuevo – dicho esto Dan se fue a su casa

* * *

** Adentro de la casa Gehabich Marukura**

– hola marucho, soy yo, tu hermana Alice, ya estoy devuelta – el bebé no paraba de reírse con su hermana, se ve que le agradaba verla de nuevo

– puedo ver que ya quieres a tu hermanito Alicia

– Alice, por favor llámenme Alice de cariño si – con una sonrisa

– de acuerdo Alice ya quieres a tu hermanito

– eso creo, alguien me ayudo a darme cuenta de que lo juzgue mal antes de conocerlo – viendo a su mamá luego voltea a ver al bebé – espero poder jugar contigo cuando seas mayor – a lo que sus padres solo sonrieron y se retiraron dejando solos a los hermanos

* * *

**Casa Masaki** Se oye que tocan a la puerta

– quien será a estas horas – la señora dejo de hacer su que hacer para dirigirse a la puerta – espero que sea bue…. – se quedo muda viendo a su hijo de regreso – Dan, mi Dan en verdad volviste

– claro mamá – el niño solo la abrazo – te extrañe, también a papá y a Runo

– yo también hijo – llorando de emoción – todos vengan Dan regreso

El señor y la pequeña salieron de sus cuartos

– Dan hermanito te extrañe mucho – decía tuno lanzándose a abrasarlo

– hijo, lo siento, lo siento mucho – decía su padre

– descuida papá te perdono, también a mamá – los señores solo se callaron – se que quisieron evitar esto pero escapando pude conocer a alguien que me izo reflexionar y se que los quiero mucho, gracias por cuidarme

– gracias hijo – dicho esto el señor se paro después de estar inclinado asía el niño – y cuéntame hijo quien es esa persona, es un señor

– no, es una niña de mi edad – eso sorprendió a sus padres e izo enfadar a Runo

– como que niña, como era Dan – dijo furiosa Runo

– pues era muy hermosa

– como que muy hermosa

– ya runo no es para tanto, tranquilízate

– nunca me digas que me calme

– iré a mi cuarto – decía el niño ignorándola

– aun no hemos terminado esto Dan Masaki me escuchaste

– si, si lo que digas – sus padres solo los veían con una gota en la cabeza

* * *

**Dan ya en su cuarto**

– aaaa – suspirando – solo me cuesta esperar viendo asía afuera por la ventana

** Con Alice**

– a que ese día tan esperado llegue – viendo por el ventanal de la habitación de su hermanito

** Ambos **

– para poder verte de nuevo – sonriendo

* * *

** E regresadooooooooooooooo Lamento la tardanza pero la escuela, tareas y trabajos**

** Pero aquí les traigo la contiiiiiiiii**

** Espero que les guste**

** A y con esto termina la etapa de niños y el próximo capitulo será ya de grandes **

**Bueno con esto me despido Nos leemos a la próxima**


	5. No te puedo Olvidar

**Capitulo 4 **

**No te puedo olvidar **

**10 años también **

En una linda habitación de color crema con barias cosas como sillones de color blanco, cuadros colgados por las paredes, un tocador grande de madera fina, entre otras.

En el gran ventanal de la habitación se metían destellos de luz por las orillas que no tapaban las cortina, llegando a pasar por toda la habitación asta tocar las sabanas de la cama llega a los ojos de una linda joven con largos cabellos naranjas que con la luz en los ojos molestándole la obligo a abrirlos mostrando que eran de un color chocolate, sabiendo que ya era hora de levantarse, se sienta en su cama y se estira, todo era tranquilo, asta que algo interrumpe

– aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa – se escucha un grito desde afuera

– marucho – dice Alice al reconocer el grito

Se puede ver a un Marucho entrando al cuarto de su hermana serrando la puesta detrás de el todo agitado y asustado

– hermana escóndete, ay viene

– Marucho que pasa, cálmate, quien viene

– ay viene

– yuju, yuju

– o no ya es demasiado tarde

Se abre la puerta de golpeando a Marucho en la cara

– hola, hola primita Alice

– Julie que alegría que vinieras

– eso dilo por ti hermana – decía el pequeño de 10 años saliendo de detrás de la puesta – y por que tienes que venir tan temprano

– como que temprano ya son las 10 de la mañana además ay que disfrutar la luz del sol es lo que siempre digo

– pero venir a nuestra casa no es aprovechar la luz del sol

Alice solo los veía mientras ellos discutían, así era su relación discutían pero ella sabia que en el fondo se querían como primos que eran

– ya basta chicos, es muy temprano para peleas

– Alice tiene razón, así que Maruchito lo siento por ti pero te tendrás que ir

– que por que yo

– por que es día de chicas, no creo que quieras escuchar

– eso es verdad marucho a ti no te gustan estas cosas

– solo por que tu lo dices Alice, me iré a alimentar a preyas, adiós – cuando el niño sale Julie corre a serrar la puesta con seguro

– o no esto es algo importante, siempre que sierras mi puesta con seguro es algo serio, bien suéltalo – Alice se sentó en una orilla de su cama

– jeje que bien me conoces, bueno como empezar – se sienta al lado de Alice – ya se, recuerdas que el baile de otoño ya va a comenzar verdad

– si, que con eso

– pues, debemos de arreglar todo para el evento ya sabes vestidos, accesorios, peinado

– cuando quieres que vallamos por todo eso

– por eso vine por ti, vamos a irnos a probar vestidos

– claro cuenta conmigo

– pero lo mas importante, tenemos que conseguir chicos, amiga – Alice se sobresalto al escuchar "conseguir chicos" dejándola de oír por un momento bajo la mirada y tomando en su mano derecha el amuleto que tenia – vamos Alice no te pongas así

– como ¿así?

– ya sabes nostálgica, como todo mundo sabe eres la chica mas deseada de la universidad que asta Shun anda tras de ti desde que teníamos 6 años

– Julie eso no es verdad, además si lo fuera ninguno de ellos me llama la atención

– a claro, no me digas que aun estas pensando en aquel niño que te rescato hace 10 años – Julie puso una cara de intriga

– eso no es verdad – lo dijo en un susurro, muy sonrojada

– por favor Alice, tienes muchos pretendientes que andan detrás de tus huesitos y tu andas fantaseando con un niño que apenas y conociste y que tal ves ya se allá olvidado de ti

– eso nunca pasara

– por que lo dices

– el lo prometió, el dijo que nunca me olvidaría y yo le creo, el es especial – Julie se impresiono de que su amiga allá dicho eso con un tono de ternura y amor que ni ella se podría imaginar

– no puedo creerlo Alice, estas extremadamente enamorada – a lo que agarro a su amiga de las manos

– Julie basta no digas esas cosas

– entonces por que aun usas el collar que te dio

– eso no tiene importancia – lo decía muy nerviosa

– aja, Alice a quien quieres engañar

– por favor Julie, además como me puedo enamorar de el si solo lo e visto una ves

– no conoces el poder del amor

– tal ves tengas razón Julie, pero como saberlo

– pues como te sentiste con el

– es difícil de explicar, cuando nos agarramos de la mano se sentía tan cálido, y cuando nos abrazamos y – sonrojándose – ese beso

– a si ese beso mágico que tuvieron – lo decía ilusionada – que romántico, compartir con un extraño tu primer beso y que no lo extrañas, que no lo quieres ver

– si te soy sincera, si, si lo quiero volver a ver, cada día de mi vida lo e querido encontrar, pero como hallarlo si muy apenas sabes su nombre

– ay Alice tu tranquila que con mi ayuda hallaras a ese chico que te robo el corazón

– gracias Julie

* * *

**A las afueras de la ciudad **

– vamos Dan apresúrate – decía Ace Grit un joven de unos 19 años con cabello color verde-azulado y ojos grises llamado

– si dan el galán eres muy lento – lo secundaba Jake Vallory un chico muy alto de 18 años con cabello naranja y ojos verdes le dicen

– eso es porque ustedes hicieron trampa y se adelantaron – hablaba un chico muy guapo de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos

– escusas, vamos Jake ay que dejar a la tortuga atrás

– jaja, asta pronto galán

– con que así será – Dan toma una desviación y corre por un callejos saliendo justo enfrente de ellos – a quien le dicen tortuga

– a si

– alto ay maleantes, regresen ese pan que se robaron –gritaba un venderos

– o no, si se dio cuenta – Dan decía apurado

– y ahora que hacemos Dan el galán

– lo único que se puede en una situación como esta ¡CORRER!

Y así lo hicieron, corrieron por lo menos 10 minutos antes de perder al vendedor de pan

– eso estuvo cerca

– todo fue tu culpa Dan

– como que mi culpa

– si no hubieras estado retándonos a robar ese pan no estaríamos así

– yo no los amenace, se pudieron reusar si querían, no es cierto Jake, a Jake – le hablo al aludido que estaba acostado en el piso desmallado – bueno solo decía

– y ahora que súper genio

– que tal si vamos a visitar a Baron, para ver si ya esta mejor

– tienes razón, no lo hemos visto desde que salió del hospital por romperse la pierna

– bueno decidido vamos a ir a ver a Baron, vamos Jake – jalándolo por la pierna arrastrándolo

* * *

**En la casa de Baron**

– hijo tus amigos te vivieron a ver

– gracias mamá – le respondió un chico de 17 años con cabello color rosa y ojos azules – diles que pueden pasar – después de eso

– hola Baron amigo como sigues – dijo Dan poniendo su mano en su pierna haciendo gritar a Baron

– Dan ya déjalo no ves que lo lastimas

– a si – quitando la mano – lo siento

– descuida y estoy bien, ustedes

– como nunca, bueno por lo menos Jake y yo no se el amargado de Ace

– cállate Dan

– jaja que bueno que aun tiene ese humor, como los extraño chicos

– y nosotros a ti, así que te tienes que mejorar para que te nos vuelvas a unir – Dan volvió a poner la mano en la pierna rota

– Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

– jaja otra ves lo siento

**Mas tarde Ace y Jake se habían puesto a jugar en el patio con los hermanitos de Baron mientras este y Dan estaban recargados a un lado de la casa hablando **

– y como sigues Dan

– como sigo pues bien aunque no se a que te refieres

– o vamos Dan somos mejores amigos y a mi no me puedes mentir – Dan solo agacho la cabeza – sigues pensando en ella no

– como no hacerlo, si la hubieras conocido estuvieras igual que yo, como olvidar su voz, su cabello y sus ojos, sus ojos eran tan profundos que sentía que me leía mi alma – al decir esto Dan volteo al cielo Baron solo pudo sonreír

– baya, quisiera estar enamorado como tu

– si – se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo - ¡QUE!, y…yo…yo no estoy enamorado

– jaja te conozco desde pequeños para darme cuenta que no sabes mentir, ya admítelo estas enamorado

– para que negarlo hermano, si lo admito estoy muy enamorado de ella – suspirando – pero eso es imposible

– por que lo dices

– no se que paso con ella, como es ahora o si tiene pretendiente, además si lo supiera – se pone de pie y se recarga en otra esquina volteando para otro lado tomando su amuleto – ella nunca se fijaría en mi

– pero tu mismo dijiste que tuvieron esa conexión especial y que jamás se olvidarían – Baron se e acerco en su silla de ruedas

– eso dije pero, ella es rica y yo un pobre diablo que roba para vivir y que no tiene ni un centavo

– yo creo que si te ama como tu la amas, ella no se fijaría en eso – poniendo una mano en su hombro

– gracias hermano

– no ay de que, no olvides que aun me tienes que ayudar con tu hermana Runo

– como olvidarlo, lo llevo intentando por mas de 6 años – sonriendo

– ya dijiste – volteando a ver Jake y Ace tirados en el piso con todos los niños arriba de ellos – y que tal si vamos al centro comercial un rato, quiero salir ya me tiene arto estar encerrado

– pero Baron estas seguro que puedes, ya sabes tu pierna

– Dan tengo rota la pierna no una enfermedad mortal

– tienes razón, entonces al centro esta dicho – volteándose a llamar a los otros dos

* * *

**Con Alice y Julie ya estaban preparando todo para la ida a las tiendas de ropa para buscar sus vestidos **

– oye Alice a que hora dijiste que vendría Fabia

– ya no tarda tranquilízate Julie – se oye que tocaban la puerta – iré a ver si es ella

– apresúrate

**En el primer piso**

– ya voy – pero Alice ve a su nana ir a abrirla

– no se moleste yo abro señorita Alicia

– no ay problema yo puedo hacerlo

– pero para eso estoy yo que clase de nana seria si dejo que mi señorita habrá la puerta, me quedaría sin trabajo

– en eso tienes razón, pero nana cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Alice

– lo siento mi niña pero creí que eso era especial solo para ese joven – Alice se sonrojo

– no se de que me hablas – volteando a ver para otro lado – mejor ya abre la puerta – la nana solo sonrió

– como diga señorita Alice – en eso abre y se puede ver a una muchacha de cabello azul con ojos verdes de 18 años de nombre Fabia Sheen

– Fabia que gusto verde – dijo Alice abrazando a su amiga

– igualmente Alice

– y dime cuando regresaste – separándose y subiendo las escaleras

– desde ayer en la tarde

– debes estar cansada

– no tanto, ya sabes tanto viaje te acostumbra

– y como te fue

– lo usual Europa no tiene nada de interesante – en eso entran al cuarto de Alice

– ya era hora que la viajera apareciera

– también me da gusto verte Julie – mostrándole una sonrisa

– Fabia me contaba sobre su viaje por Europa

– enserio y como fue conociste a muchos Europeos ardientes allá

– pues si pero ninguno que me interese – sonrojándose

– o claro "soy Fabia y solo tengo ojos para Shun" – Fabia le golpeo la cabeza al estilo anime – auch eso dolió

– eso te mereces Julie y mas

– chicas que tal si ya nos vamos se hace tarde

– bien – contestaron ambas, a lo que las tres salieron, primero Julie dando saltitos de felicidad, luego Fabia mirándola con cansancio y una gota en la cabeza y por ultimo Alice que se coloco el amuleto color rojo pero se detuvo en seco al pasar por el cuarto de su hermano

– que haces marucho – agachándose a su altura

– Alice me espantaste no ibas a ir con Fabia y la loca de Julie al centro comercial

– si pero quería ver que tienes

– a nada en particular solo estoy alimentando a preyas – mostrándole la iguana que tenia, esta era especial porque tenia un tono particular de piel era de colores azules con morado

– hola preyas – la iguana solo saco la lengua

– jaja le agradas, solo ay un problema

– y cual es

– la comida especial de preyas ya se termino, podrías traerme mas

– se me ocurre una idea mejor, porque no nos acompañas

– e ir con Julie, olvídalo

– por favor, además de ir por la comida de preyas podrás decirme como me veo con mi vestido

– esta bien solo por que te quiero hermana

Alice se para y le da la mano a Marucho pero este se detiene en seco

– y ahora que pasa

– te quisiera pedir un favor, me podrías da…dar una vuelta enHydranoid cuando regresemos, por favor

– por supuesto hermanito – Alice solo sonrió

– ALICE O TE APRESURAS O NOS VAMOS SIN TI

– Julie ya cállate

– vamos o nos dejaran – corren escaleras abajo

* * *

**En el centro comercial **

– Julie deja de correr, aah me hubiera comprado una corre

– tranquila Fabia solo esta emocionada

– yo digo que siempre a sido y será histérica

– concuerdo contigo Maruchito – dijo Fabia golpeando nudillos con el pequeño

– miren chicos, ay esta nuestra primera parada – apuntando a ala tienda mas extravagante de ropa que había en el centro comercial "Lady", a la que entraron

**En ese momento Dan y sus amigos pasaron por esa tienda viendo para todos lados, con Ace empujando la silla de Baron**

– y que hacemos Dan el galán

– pues no se que tal si vamos a ver por ay haber que ay, además tengo que comprarle comida a Drago

– creo que la tienda de mascotas esta por allá – dijo Baron apuntando a un lugar

– han dando chicos

* * *

**Mientras con las chicas**

– como que vestidos buscaban chicas – pregunto Fabia a sus amigas

– no se algo discreto pero elegante, bonito y cómodo – dijo Alice viendo los vestidos

– yo algo sexi

– Julie esta Marucho aquí sabes – Fabia la regaño

– y que – todos cayeron al estilo anime

Y así pasaron las horas con las chicas buscando vestidos y un marucho aburrido, asta que al fin encontraron el indicado

La primera en salir fue Julie con un vestido gris oscuro son holanes sencillo (que les dejo el link wp-content / uploads / conj22 . jpg unan los puntos )

– y como me veo – le pregunta a marucho que esta sentado afuera de los vestidores

– no me interesa – ignorándola

– ¡que chiquillo tan malcriado!

– ya cállate Julie – dice Fabia saliendo de vestidor

Ella tenia un vestido verde que era largo por la parte de atrás y dalo tenia un tirante (link www. / wp-content/ uploads/ 2012/ 05/ vestidos- de- cambio- para- 15 –cortos -adelante- y- largos- atras- modernos- verdes- estampados- asimetricos- para-gordita, unan puntos)

– no se queden así – Julie estaba con una mano en su barbilla y marucho con los ojos muy abiertos

– pues digo que te ves estupenda – dijo Julie feliz

– lo mismo digo, y mi hermana – dijo el pequeño

– tienes razón, Alice sal ya que te quiero ver

– Julie nos avergüenzas - Fabia dijo volteando a ver al pequeño

– ya casi salgo

Cuando Alice salió todos se quedaron anonadados su vestido era un straple blanco con flores rosas y holanes del mismo color (link 3 .bp .blogspot /-tCXmcCVh0fA /T0e-P-4Gs_I /AAAAAAAABq8 /PCQGuwUCCTY /s1600 /Vestidos-Cortos-Rosa .jpg unan puntos)

– Alice, hermana eres tu - Marucho estaba sorprendido

– no lo puedo creer – decía Fabia

– te ves irresistible

– gracias chicos, se hace tarde ya nos podemos ir

– claro solo ay que ir a pagar esto y solo ojeamos algunas tiendas y nos vamos – Julie intentaba pasear para ver muchachos con sus amigas

– bien – los tres asintieron y se fueron

* * *

**Afuera Dan sentía algo extraño estando en el centro comercial le decía que algo especial iba a suceder**

– galanes ya es tarde y tengo que ir con mi viejo yo me voy – decía Jake yéndose – adiós

– cuídate – se despidió Dan – tiene razón también es muy tarde para Baron

– no te preocupes por mi Dan

– si, si quieres yo lo llevo además el vive por mi casa

– gracias Ace, bueno adiós – y se fue corriendo

* * *

**Con las chicas**

– Julie ya nos vamos despégate de esa banca ahora – Fabia la jalaba de las piernas para separarla

– no aun es muy temprano

– marucho ya compraste lo que querías – Alice le pregunto a su hermano

– ahora que lo mencionas se me olvido deja voy por el – se fue corriendo

– deja te acompaño – Alice le grita corriendo detrás de el pero al dorar en una esquina choca con alguien, iba a caer pero le agarraron la mano – a lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba

– no yo lo siento, yo fui el torpe – esa voz aunque allá pasado los años ambos reconocían la voz del otro

– Dan

– Alice

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Por fin actualice lamento la demora es que tenia un bloqueo mental por los exámenes y ya saben otras trivialidades, bueno como lo prometí aquí les dejo como se diría el inicio de la trama creo, como leen aquí ya todos están grandes, aparecieron mas personajes y se revelaron mas amoríos que tal e.**

**Quiero sus comentarios jeje, ya me voy a dormir porque son las 2:50 de la mañana y mañana ay escuela, a y me avisan si se ven los links. **

**Nos leemos pronto BYE **

**Dania fuera PAZ **


	6. Re-encuentro

**Capitulo 5**

Lo siento, lo siento de verdad lo siento pero tuve un problema que izo que dejara de escribir pero ya esta mejor, lo bueno que empecé a escribir esta conti en un cuaderno si no se me olvida, ahora ya no los retraso mas les dejo el capitulo

Bakugan no me pertenece, si no habría mas DanXAlice por todas partes

Recordatorio: el centro comercial es el inter espacio Bakugan

**Reencuentro**

Marucho salía de la tienda de mascotas ya con lo necesario para si iguana Preyas, pero el pequeño no contaba con que la mayoría de las tiendas ya estuvieran cerradas

– ¡O NO! Que hora es – viendo su reloj se dio cuenta de que era mas de las 7:00 de la noche – si no encuentro a mi hermana rápido me quedare encerrado en este lugar y no llegare a casa –

Salió corriendo por todas partes intentando encontrar la salida o a alguien familiar pero por mas que buscaba no lo encontraba

– que voy a hacer –

* * *

Fabia y julie seguían varadas en donde Alice las había dejado, la oji-verde estaba intentando comunicar con la peli naranja por medio de su teléfono celular y la peli plata inspeccionaba las tiendas aun abiertas buscando cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención

– Julie ya basta, deja de andar de un lado a otro, me estas desesperando – se expresaba la chica serrando su celular y guardándolo en su bolso

– ya amargada, esperar a Alice no significa aburrirnos paradas aquí – respondió su compañera viendo un aparador con un traje de baño – uy eso es lindo –

– lo que tu digas Julie – suspiro sentándose en una banca

* * *

LLEGA LO BUENO

No muy lejos de ay, para dos jóvenes ocurría lo que creían imposible y que nunca en su vida pasaría, pero estaba pasando y lo estaban viendo con sus propios ojos.

Aun seguían en estado de shock sin saber que hacer o decir un ejemplo de ello que aun seguían agarrados de la mano. Estaban asimilando lo que estaban sucediendo ya que creían que era un sueño, pero algo les decía que no lo era

– aah…lo siento – el primero en romper el silencio fue Dan separando su mano de la de Alice

– n…no, yo fui la torpe –

Se podía sentir la tensión que se daba en el momento y que los jóvenes sentían al rencontrarse

los dos miraban para el suelo evitando encontrarse con los ojos del otro muy sonrojados sintiendo que sus corazones se les saldrían de sus pechos sin saber porque. Pero por mas vergüenza que tuvieran eso no evito que poco a poco se voltearan a ver, cada vez un poco mas, asta que se perdieron en sus miradas…pero el bello momento se perdió por el estruendo de una cortina de metal que se ponía para mantener cerradas las tiendas de los centros comerciales

Esto hiso que ambos brincaran del susto ya que estaban muy concentrados en su acción

– a…ah bueno… – al castaño se le notaba el nerviosismo al momento de hablar

– …yo – Alice estaba igual o peor que el pero antes de poder hablar bien los interrumpieron

– _el centro comercial esta a punto de cerrarles agradeceremos que evacuen el edificio lo mas pronto posible, agradecemos su preferencia – _

– creo que debemos irnos, ha – Dan hablo para luego agacharse y recoger lo que se le había caído a Alice de las malos – No lo crees…Alice – finalizo entregándole la bolsa viéndola a los ojos y sonriéndole, estremeciéndola un poco

– Ah…claro – seguía algo nerviosa pero el sentimiento desapareció al recordar porque había ocurrido todo – o no – volteo a ver para todas partes

– que, que pasa – le pregunto su compañero preocupado

– es mi hermano marucho, corrió asía esta dirección y aun no lo encuentro – decía angustiada

– tranquila, y te ayudare a buscarlo – dijo este agarrándola de los hombros – bien

– bien – contesto pero con un pequeño sonrojo casi indetectable

* * *

– como que ya se tardaron mucho, no lo crees – se quejaba Julie sentada en una banca agitando los pies de arriba abajo

– tienes razón, tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlos – contestaba Fabia viendo como cerraban los últimos puestos del centro

– y si intentas llamar a Alice otra vez –

– no tendría caso ya lo hice un millón de veces – le contesto volteando a ver a la peli plata – que deberíamos hacer Julie

– no te preocupes Alice ya esta muy grandecita como para que nos andemos preocupando así por ella, solo ay que esperar a que venga o que nos llame – finalizo parándose de su asiento y caminando u poco con las maños en la espalda

– desearía ser tan despreocupada como tu Julie, abecés te admiro –

– aja y tal vez encontró un buen partido por ay – dijo guiñándole un ojo

– y esa admiración ya se fue – Fabia agacho la cabeza decepcionada

* * *

El pequeño marucho seguía perdido y vagando por todo el lugar sin saber que hacer ni a donde ir

– tranquilízate Marucho tu ya no eres un niño asustadizo, eres un hombre – decía con un poco de miedo y temblando el pequeño – de seguro Alice me esta buscando o mejor llamo a las fuerzas especiales para que vinieran a buscarme, si debería ser por eso que se esta tardando tanto –

De repente apagaron las luces de la zonas deshabitadas o mejor dicho donde estaba marucho

M – aaaaaa…no puede ser ¡ME OLVIDARON AQUIIIIIII! – dicho esto el niño de 10 años empezó a llorar de desesperación y a caer de rodillas abrazándose así mismo por el miedo

Pero un ruido en las penumbras interrumpió los sollozos del pequeño – como si alguien hubiera pateado un lata – en una de los callejones

– a…ay…ay alguien ay – intentaba comunicarse el pequeño – hola – se levanto y empezó a alejarse del lugar caminando asía atrás

Se escuchaban pisadas acercándose a Marucho, el pequeño sudaba frio y temblaba cada vez mas

M – Alice eres tu – se escucho otra lata ser golpeada – Ju…Julie no estoy para juegos – seguía caminando – Fabia estas ay, alguien –

Se escuchaban las pisadas cada vez mas cerca acompañada de la fuerte respiración del perseguidor a lo que Marucho detecto peligroso y por reflejo comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le daban

– no quiero morir, no quiero morir aquí – pensaba con lagrimas en los ojos

Continuo corriendo pero un descuido tropezó haciendo que callera bruscamente al piso, seguía escuchando los pasos venir tras el. Marucho solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y gritar a todo pulmón

* * *

Dan y Alice corrían buscando al hermano menor de la chica por todas partes y preguntando a cada persona que quedaba y se encontraban en su camino. Ya cansados de correr pararon a tomar un poco de aire para seguir con su búsqueda

– oh – se quejo Alice con un suspiro – que voy a hacer, como pude perder a mi hermanito – se escuchaba que estaba desesperada

– no te preocupes no pudo ir muy lejos – Dan intentaba consolarla

– pero si le paso algo o se quedo atrapado en alguna tienda –

– descuida tal vez alguien o un policía lo hallan encontrado y le estén ayudando a encontrarte – el chico puso una mano en el hombro de ella y le sonrió – ay que pensar positivo –

– tienes razón – devolviéndole la sonrisa – ay que seguir buscando

En eso en la zona donde estaban también fue apagada la luz haciendo que ambos se alarmaran

– ay que hacerlo rápido – Dan saco de su mochila dos linternas – toma no podemos buscarlo a oscuras no crees

– es verdad – tomando la linterna en sus manos, y vio al chico tensarse – que te sucede, pasa algo –

– si en esta zona ya apagaron las luces, eso significa – Alice lo miro confundida – que también fue apagada la zona en donde debería estar Marucho

– ay no – la chica se tapo la boca – no podrá ver nada

– ahora si esta perdido, anda deprisa –

Seguían corriendo por todas partes se separaban para cubrir mas terreno, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos aun no lo encontraban

– lo encontraste – la chica le preguntaba a su acompañante después de reunirse

– por desgracia no, y tu tuviste suerte –

– tampoco – negando con la cabeza, cada vez mas frustrada – rayos tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que cierren por completo este lugar –

– ponernos así no ara que lo encontremos – intentaba tranquilizarla

– ya se pero el es un niño y no le gusta estar solo y mucho menos en la oscuridad – suspirada derrotada recargándose en la pared de un puesto y deslizándose asía abajo – ¿que clase de buena hermana soy? Una que pierde a su hermanito –

– ¡No hables así! – Dan le reclamo

– pero –

– tu no quisiste perderlo así que no te culpes, estas cosas pasan – suavizo la mirada que tenia ahora mirándola con una dulce – se que eres buena persona y excelente hermana, no me gusta que te recrimines así – Dan se le acerco y se sentó junto a ella

– como lo sabes, no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo – levanto la mirada y se noto de que estaba llorando

– no necesito verte todos los días, solo necesito verte a los ojos para darme cuenta de como eres – finalizo acariciándole la mejilla y quitándole una lagrima que caía

Alice al ver la actitud linda y considerada de Dan no pudo evitar recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos cuando se había escapado de niña, al regresar a la realidad pudo ver el rostro de Dan muy cerca del suyo haciendo que se perdiera en esos ojos rojizos, que tenia que admitir le gustaban y la volvían loca, así que se fue acercando para acortar la distancia entre ambos

Dan al darse cuenta de lo que Alice estaba apunto de hacer se sorprendió pero no se separo, solo podía ver esos labios rosas acercándose y por alguna razón su cuerpo se movía por si solo haciendo que también se acercara

Solo uno par de milímetro y podrían sentir esa sensación que han deseado volver a tener desde hace años…Pero toda esa magia se perdió al escuchar un grito que provenía de unas cuantas calles mas adelante, esto provoco que se ambos se sobresaltaran y se separaran de golpe evitando cruzar miradas

– _Dan estúpido que estabas a punto de hacer – se decía Dan en su mente _

– _casi lo beso, en que estoy pensando si nos acabamos de reencontrar – al igual que Dan Alice re recriminaba en sus pensamientos_

Otro grito saco a los tortolitos de sus mentes llamándoles la atención

– Marucho – la peli naranja reconoció la voz

– Alice – aparte Dan no comprendía bien del cambio tan rápido de actitud

Se escucho un "grito" mas

– es Marucho no cabe duda – la chica salió corriendo en dirección al sonido

– Alice, oye espera – Dan la seguía de cerca

Los dos jóvenes seguían pero antes de llegar a su destino se detuvieron en seco ya que entre la zona de ellos y la zona donde se encontraba Marucho las separaba una reja que impedía el paso

– maldición – decía Alice mientras agarraba la reja con fuerza – así no podremos pasar – un sonido la sorprendió volteando a ver a su acompañante – Dan…Dan donde – no pudo acabar la oración al ver al chico escalando la reja y ya estaba muy arriba – Dan que haces

– descuida Alice, tu espera aquí no tardo – dijo pasando del otro lado y viéndola a través de la reja – iré por Marucho, te lo prometo – le sonrió

– ten cuidado por favor Dan – juntando su cuerpo mas al metal

– estaré bien, no preocupes – da la vuelta y empieza a correr – enseguida vuelvo

* * *

Dan iba corriendo a toda prisa viendo por donde iba buscando al pequeño de repente se escuchan gritos o mas bien risas haciendo que el castaño cambia su dirección así el sonido

– Marucho, eres tu, soy un amigo de tu hermana y vengo a llevarte con ella – apuntaba su linterna a todas partes – si estas ay por favor sal –

Se escuchaba una respiración muy fuerte y agitada asiendo que se alarmara, pero se alarmo mas cuando vio una sombra se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el

– que es eso – entrecerraba los ojos para ver mejor pero como no pudo identificarlo se asusto – ay dios mejor me voy de aquí –

Dan dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr intentando huir de la sombra pero por mas que corriera esta era mas rápida y lo alcanzo saltando sobre su espalda haciendo que el castaño callera

– pero que rayos – volteo a ver lo que le había caído y su sorpresa fue que era su perro – Drago que andas haciendo aquí, le dije a Runo que te cuidara – el labrador solo lo lamio – tranquilo amigo – al levantarse el cachorro le mordió el pantalón empezándolo a jalar – calma, tranquilízate Drago que te sucede – el animal solo lo seguía jalando y de repente empezó a ladrar – a quieres que te siga amigo – recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento inquietante de un lado a otro – bien guíame amigo –

* * *

Siguiendo a su canino amigo por todo el lugar ignorando el paradero de repente a lo lejos visualiza una silueta pequeña sentada en el piso, suponiendo de quien se trataba ya que el perro se le adelanto

– hola amigo me pregunte a donde habías ido – el pequeño rubio acariciaba al perro dándose al fin cuenta de que trajo compañía – quien eres tu – dijo un poco incomodo

– a…a si mucho gusto me llamo Daniel pero puedes llamarme Dan – dedicándole una sonrisa sincera para que no se alarmara – de casualidad tu nombre no es Marucho, cierto –

– si, como sabes mi nombre, extraño – diciendo esto Dan callo al estilo anime

– ya te dije mi nombre, así que ya no soy un extraño – dijo con una gota en la cabeza – además es justo a ti a quien estoy buscando – el niño solo lo miraba con confusión – creo que no me explico verdad – el niño negó con la cabeza – soy amigo de tu hermana Alice y la estoy ayudando a buscarte y al fin te encuentro, gracias a el – finalizo acariciando a su amigo Drago

– enserio – la cara de Marucho se ilumino – aguarda un momento – su expresión cambio a una de "me estas diciendo la verdad" – estas seguro que solo eres amigo de mi hermana –

– a… a que viene esa pregunta – El castaño se puso nervioso y rojo

– nada mas, me e dado cuenta de que últimamente ay muchos patanes cerca de mi hermana – Dan cambio su expresión a una de confusión por la expresión del pequeño

– como que patanes –

– nada dejémoslo así –

– vamos explícamelo –

– no tiene caso, ya me di cuenta de que no eres uno de ellos – le sonrió

– como digas – Dan seguía insatisfecho

– y este de aquí es tu perro –

– en efecto, es un labrador, su nombre es drago y es el mejor perro del mundo –

– si ya me di cuenta, pero casi me mata del susto – Dan no lo comprendió – digamos que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mas animado que digamos –

– bueno me lo contaras en el camino, ya casi cierran y tu hermana esta muy preocupada –

– debe de estar muy enfadada con migo –

– descuida te ayudare para que te libres de esta – dijo Dan extendiéndole la mano

Marucho al sostener la mano e intentar ponerse de pie sintió un dolor en su rodilla

– auch – es lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio antes de volver a parar al suelo

– te encuentras bien –

– creo que no – ambos observaron que tenia un gran raspón en su rodilla derecha

– creo que no podrás caminar así, pero como te hiciste eso –

– creo que fue en el aterrador encuentro con Drago –

– aterrador –

– si mira déjame explicar…-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Marucho pego un gran grito, sabiendo que su acechador estaba justo enfrente de el, pero no sucedía nada solo escuchaba una fuerte respiración y lo estaban lamiendo…¿lo estaban lamiendo?, no tubo otro remedio mas que mirar asía arriba – ya que estaba en posición fetal – parpadeando barias veces ya que no creía lo que estaba justo en frente de sus propios ojos, era un perro labrador Golden no se podía confundir pero este perro tenia algo diferente, el café de su pelaje tenia un extraño tono rojizo algo que llamo su atención ya que ningún perro que allá visto en su corta vida tenia ese todo de pelaje, salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que el perro lo veía confundido pero haciendo que el pequeño suspirara de alivio

– creo que me diste un buen susto no es así amiguito – acariciaba al cachorro – y ahora que hago, estoy solo, no veo nada y ahora e sido atrapado por mi depredador – sonrió el niño al perro para luego suspirar – que patético huir del perro mas amigable que pueda haber, si eso es patético –

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

– y eso es lo que paso – el pequeño le explico al castaño

– mmmmmm si que es patético – lo dijo con tono inaudible para el niño

– que dijiste –

– a…que ya veo, bueno entonces no ay de otra – dijo para luego ponerse de cuclillas frente Marucho invitándolo a subir a su espalda

– aguarda no es necesario que hagas eso – el ya no quería causar mas problemas

– claro que si, además fue mi Drago el que ocasiono todo esto, adelante puedes subir no pasa nada –

– bueno – Marucho solo se puso rojo

– bien siguiente parada, salir de este lugar tan espantoso, vamos Drago – Dan empezó a caminar

En el transcurso del camino Marucho le preguntaba cosas normales a Dan

– y cuantos hermanos tienes –

– tengo solo una hermana y se llama Runo –

– en cerio en eso también nos parecemos jaja, veamos, desde cuando tienes a Drago –

– pues déjame ver…desde que era un cachorro y lo encontré abandonado en la calle un poco descuidado, decidí adoptarlo y desde ese momento lo e cuidado y se a convertido en mi mejor amigo –

– otra coincidencia, mi mejor amigo en una iguana su nombre es preyas y significa lo mismo que Drago significa para ti –

– baya, no sabia que se podía tener una iguana de mascota –

Marucho callo por un momento, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle una pregunta a Dan que lo inquietaba

– ¿Qué pasa? Porque ahora tan callado –

– a bueno Dan quisiera saber en donde conociste a mi hermana – Dan se sonrojo un poco pero por suerte para el, Marucho no lo vio por estar a sus espaldas

– bueno veras, la conocí cuando éramos unos niños –

– pero nunca te había visto antes –

– es que fue algo especial – tenia una mirada tierna y su sonrojo se hiso un poco mas notorio

– con que especial e, entonces te gusta – con eso Dan se sonrojo igual que un tomate

– ¡A…YO…YO…ESQUE! –

– tranquilo, con tu expresión ya me diste la respuesta – decía con una sonrisa – eres un buen chico, ojala fueras el novio de mi hermana –

– ¡QU…QUEEEE! –

* * *

Alice seguía parada en su lugar esperando que Dan y su hermano aparecieran sanos y salvos, pero eso no evitaba que su corazón latiera rápidamente sin saber porque, por un lado estaba la preocupación por el bienestar de Marucho, pero por otro, estaba el reencuentro de ella y Dan, ella pensaba que aunque ya allá crecido y cambiado un poco, por mas que lo hiciera el era inconfundible para sus ojos ya que el era el chico que le robo e corazón, y esos pensamientos asía que su vista se perdiera en la oscuridad y se sonrojara

– ya basta de esos pensamientos Alice, ya nada es como antes – se decía sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – tal vez sus sentimientos cambiaron en estos años – al pensar en esto se entristeció y sintió un hueco en el corazón

– ¡Alice! – se escuchaba que la llamaban y volteo sorprendida la cabeza para encontrarse con que Dan la estaba llamando con la mano

– ¡Dan!

– mira a quien traje conmigo – Marucho se asomo detrás de el

– Marucho

* * *

Después de un rato ya que Dan había pasado a Marucho y a Drago con cuidado, al momento de pasar al pequeño fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de su hermana

– tranquilízate, Alice me asfixias –

– lo siento – se disculpo para luego darle un leve golpe en el brazo

– auch y por que fue eso –

– por salir corriendo e irte sin permiso, mira te hiciste daño – Alice lo miraba con preocupación

– descuida estoy bien –

– gracias a dios – se volvieron a abrazar tiernamente

Dan solo sonreía al ver la escena de afecto entre los hermanos, Alice al darse cuenta se separo sonrojada de los brazos de Marucho

– a…bueno muchas gracias – lo decía con voz muy suave

– a si…de nada –

Ambos estaban nerviosos y sonrojados que solo podían mirar el piso, aunque los dos enamorados seguían en su estado incomodo, un pequeño decidió interrumpir el momento

– aunque me parece muy bello, hola niño herido aquí – decía Marucho sentado en el suelo

– a si lo siento, déjame ayudarte – le contesto su hermana dándole una mano

– no Alice déjame ayudarte – Dan la interrumpió colocándose enfrente del niño como antes para que este subiera, ante esto Alice recordó una escena parecida hace años atrás, pero rápidamente regreso de su trance

– no Dan, no te queremos causar molestias, ya es muy tarde y tu familia se preguntaran donde estas –

– tranquila siempre llego tarde, por estar con… – Dan dejo de hablar por la presencia de una Alice confundida y decidió no continuar ya que podría causar una mala impresión de el – a digo ellos sabían que hoy iba a llegar tarde por salir con mis amigos –

– bueno – le contesto extrañada por la forma de hablar de Dan

– vamos Alice déjalo, además no puedo caminar – intentaba convencerla el pequeño con ojos de cachorro

– esta bien Marucho, solo por eso – suspiro cansada pero feliz la chica

– ¡SI! – el niño salto feliz a la espalda del castaño

De la nada se oye un sonido, informando que era el celular de Alice

– si diga – contesto la llamada

– o Alice estaba muy preocupada por ti – se oía la voz de Julie al otro lado de la línea

– no es cierto, tu solo te preocupabas por tus compras – ahora era Fabia la que respondía

– relájate Fabia –

– tranquilas chicas – la peli naranja intentaba calmarlas, otra vez – en donde están –

– pues veras estábamos esperándote, cuando un guardia muy atractivo, si lo hubieras visto, era fornido, tenia ojo verde –

– Julie te estas saliendo del tema – Fabia sonaba irritada

– tienes razón, bueno, el nos dijo que no teníamos que ir porque el centro comercial ya estaba cerrado , y para no hacer mas larga la historia, nos tuvimos que ir, estarás bien sin nosotras –

– a…si, claro que si – volteo a ver a Dan algo sonrojada – voy a estar estupenda, bueno adiós –

– espera primita querida, aceptas tan rápido, que esta sucediendo allá –

– te lo diré luego Julie, despídeme de Fabia por favor –

– espera al… – Alice colgó la llamada acercándose a los dos chicos que se encontraban viendo como drago jugaba con una vara que se encontró

– bueno nos vamos – les dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo una igual de parte de ellos

* * *

Se podían ver los últimos rayos de sol metiéndose para dar paso a la tranquila noche, nuestros jóvenes iban caminando muy tranquilamente por la calle ya a unas cuadras de la casa de los Hehabish M., ya que el pequeño Marucho se había dormido las platicas se calmaron dando paso a un silencio incomodo

Ya estando enfrente de la casa seguía la despedida

– Dan –

– Alice –

Lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo provocando risas por parte de los dos

– bueno esto es algo… – comenzó a hablar Dan

– …nievo no crees – termino la frase su compañera

– algo asi, iba a decir extraño pero nuevo también funciona – la veía con una sonrisa tonta quedando perdido en su mirada

A Alice también le sucedió lo mismo que al chico, ella juraba que eso nunca le había pasado, no desde que tenia ocho años con ese mismo chico, y tenia que ser sincera, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho esa sensación

– _sus ojos se ven preciosos con la puesta de sol – pensaba Alice aun perdida_

– _se ve tan hermosa – ese era el pensamiento de Dan_

Pero como todo buen momento que han tenido ese día termino ya que Marucho empezó a hablar dormido

– no mamá, si quiero la galleta – eso provoco una ligera risa en la pareja, para que Dan le pudiera dar a Alice al pequeño

– bueno creo que ya tengo que entrar – decía Alice ya cargando al niño y comenzando a caminar

– o si claro em – Dan estaba mas nervioso – te veré luego –

– luego…a si claro – dando la vuelta para verlo, siguiendo caminando asía atrás

– si…a me preguntaba si te podría no se invitar a dar un paseo mañana por la tarde – con esto Alice choco con la puerta de su casa asiéndole saber que ya había llegado – que…que te parece

– a…a mi…amm me parece bien…que…que tal a las 7 – dijo intentando abrir la puerta de espaldas

– perfecto, entonces te veo mañana

– si adiós – Alice volteo para entrar y golpeo despacio a Marucho contra la puerta – up…jajaja…adiós –

– adiós –

* * *

Ya adentro de la casa estaba una muy nerviosa y colorada Alice que sentía q su corazón se saldría de su pecho por la emoción, recargada en la puerta principal se empezó a deslizar por esta son un gran suspiro y una mirada perdida, aun con el pequeño Marucho en brazos que estaba a punto de caerse ya que era solo sostenido por la cabeza

– al fin llegan – decía la nana de los pequeños llegando a la puerta con un trapo en las manos

Alice no contesto solo se levanto, aun con la mirada perdida, le entrego al pequeño a su nana y subió a su habitación tarareando una melodía de amor

– y ahora a esta que le pico – le pregunto la nana a un Marucho completamente dormido, volvió a voltear a ver a Alice cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para luego escuchar un grito de felicidad provenir de el – algo me dice que a esta muchacha se le adelanto San Valentín – termino de decir estrujando en sus brazos a pobre niño

* * *

Afuera de la residencia se encontraba un chico igual o aun mas feliz, todavía no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando ya que cuando Alice cerro la puerta se había quedado como estatua con una sonrisa tonta, para luego darse cuenta de que no era su imaginación en verdad estaba pasando

– ¡SI, DIJO QUE SI! – el chico saltaba de un lado a otro sin poder controlar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, ya que era obvio que había salido con barias chicas en su pasado, pero ninguna como Alice…su Alice le gustaba como sonaba eso, paro en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que era visto por las pocas personas que aun estaban en la calle, dándole sonrisas y una que otra risita, el chico muy sonrojado solo hiso un movimiento con el puño de victoria por lo bajo y se fue corriendo a su casa

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno como dije tuve un problema y me tuve que despedir de hacer fics pero lo resolví y aquí estoy queridos lectores.**

**Tienen razón en decir que me tardo demasiado, aunque quiero hacer las conti mas rápido la preparatoria no me deja, pero ya are un tiempo **

**Les prometo que cada viernes o sábado subiré un nuevo capitulo de "La Dama y el Vagabundo", si no los subo en esos días es por un problema y lo subiré la siguiente semana pero no se preocupen ya no esperare tanto para subir contis **

**Por cierto tengo un nuevo fic de Bakugan se llama "Cartas a Julieta" solo que aun no se de cuando a cuando lo continuare pero léanlo se que les gustara **

**Bueno si ya no ay mas que aclarar nos leemos luego **


End file.
